Otilia
and |parents= Van Rijn |relatives= Three (known) remaining "sisters," Moxana, Tinka and Prende; other Muses presumed destroyed |children= |marital status= }} Otilia is the Muse of Protection, one of the nine Muses built for the Storm King by Van Rijn. Like all the muses, Otilia was designed to teach and inspire though she ( ) proves capable enough in a fight if piloted by the right mental occupant. She was originally quite tall, and had large wings made from cloth feathers hung on a metal frame, as depicted in the fresco of the Muses at Transylvania Polygnostic University. History How Otilia passed the two hundred-odd years following the Storm King's downfall is unknown, but as the current-ish era arrived, she somehow ended up into the clutches of Lucrezia Mongfish, who transferred Otilia's consciousness into a fleshly body, creating the construct Von Pinn. Lucrezia also transferred a piece of Castle Heterodyne's consciousness into the (now quite battered) Muse body. nor appreciated this development. As Von Pinn, Otilia became the nanny for Klaus Barry Heterodyne. When he was killed during the attack on Castle Heterodyne, she reportedly went berserk in some unspecified fashion and had to be locked up. Eventually Klaus Wulfenbach's ever-expanding empire reached Mechanicsburg, whereupon he also took charge of Von Pinn, and was able to assign her a new duty: caretaker for the royal students/hostages onboard ''Castle Wulfenbach, ''a task at which she excelled. (Her former charges Gil and Tarvek both testify to this.) As Carson von Mekkhan puts it, Klaus was always very good at matching the right monster to the right job. Current Events And then Agatha comes along. Already obligated to obey conflicting and possibly rather vague orders from her creator and her King, Von Pinn is additionally compelled by Lucrezia's programming to protect Agatha's life as her new "container" was developed to obey her Mistress. She also feels compelled to return to Castle Heterodyne when Agatha finally gets there, and her construct body is after a nearly bottomless pit while fulfilling this obligation. The Castle/Muse meanwhile was kept contained in Lucrezia's secret lab in the depths below The Great Movement Chamber.. until Agatha shuts down the main Castle's AI with Fra Pelagatti's Lion. The muse-body is then set , possibly having been contained by the Castle's own systems. It confronts Agatha and Co. as they work to cure the various resident infectees of Hogfarb's Resplendent Immolation, and gets rather by Higgs. When Agatha descends to the lab, her Locket gets removed, freeing the copy of Lucrezia currently imprinted on her mind. In mid-gloat, she is interrupted by the barely-living but still highly dangerous Von Pinn, and forced to mentally flee. Gil and Tarvek are able to cobble together a medical table setup that keeps the construct alive long enough for her consciousness to be transferred to a more , a heavily modified Fun-Sized Mobile Agony and Death Dispenser. Meanwhile, the Castle fragment gets as well, back into its normal position as the controlling brain of the physical building. (By this point, Otilia's head, which houses her consciousness, has been severed from its mangled body.) The two of them proceed to assist Agatha, Gil and Tarvek as they defend the Castle and Mechanicsburg as a whole from the various attacking forces. Otilia's Devil-Dog body is however constrained in its movements, even before Klaus drops into Mechanicsburg and activates his Take-Five Bomb. She and the various pieces of her original body are presumably still trapped in the time-frozen city. Category:Characters Category:Muses Category:Clanks